This invention relates to can sorting equipment and more particularly to equipment for high speed sorting of filled cans.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a high speed can sorting apparatus that is capable of sorting over six hundred filled cans per minute. It is relatively easy to sort cans on a rather slow basis of less than three hundred cans per minute. Furthermore it is relatively easy to sort empty or unfilled cans. However, it is very difficult to separate filled cans at a rate of over six hundred cans per minute. It is difficult to selectively divert heavy filled cans from a fast moving line of cans without damaging the cans, jamming the equipment, and/or diverting the "wrong" cans.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a high speed can sorting apparatus utilizing an electromagnetic system for sorting filled cans.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a high speed can sorting apparatus that minimizes the possibility of damage to the cans and greatly increases the accuracy of the sorting system.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a high speed can sorting apparatus that is economical to construct and may be adapted for various size cans in various sorting systems.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.